Mi primer y único amor
by virginika14
Summary: Inazuma eleven go: Tsurugi y Yuuichi conocen chica, chica se enamora de Tsurugi, Tsurugi de chica, se separan y se reencuentran en Raimon. Tsurugi x OC ; Kirino x Akane; Shindo x OC ; otras parejas
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! otro fic más xD**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, sino a Level 5, excepto los OC.**

**Aclaración ''entre comillas pensamiento'' **

Virgi- Naomi Chiaki - pelo marrón claro, ondulado y por la cintura, ojos grisáceos,alta y esbelta.

Alba - Akira Hiroto- pelo marrón rojizo y liso por la mitad de la espalda, tez blanca, ojos iguales a los de Hiroto xD alta y esbelta

En el instituto Raimon:

Estaban los del equipo de fútbol muy concentrados en el entrenamiento menos una persona…

Tsurugi : '' quien será a chica de ayer, se que la conozco pero no sé de que''

flashback :ayer por la tarde en la entrada del hospital de inazuma town. Tsurugi iba a visitar a su hermano como todos los días asta que choca con alguien..

Tsurugi: mira por donde vas, torpe!'' esta chica me suena de algo''

¿?: lo siento no te había visto, pero no hace falta ser tan borde!

Tsurugi: tsk niñata

¿?: por lo que veo no as cambiado.

Tsurugi: me conoces?

¿?: sí, y mejor que nadie, me tengo que ir, adiós Kyosuke

Tsurugi: "Kyosuke?"

Y se fue

Fin Flashback

Tsurugi seguía dándole vueltas, pero la campana que anunciaba el final del recreo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Shindo: Vamos Tsurugi, hoy no puedes faltar a clase, van a venir alumnas nuevas.

Tsurugi: Está bien

Shindo y el resto del equipo se dirigían a sus clases, en la clase de Tsurugi:

Profesor: Bien, como sabrán hoy vendrán dos nuevas alumnas, por favor, preséntense al resto de la clase.

¿?: Me llamo Akira Hiroto, un placer

Todos los chicos: guau que linda!

Todas las chicas: Bah

Profesor: siéntese detrás de Shindo y Kirino

Akira: Hai!

Profesor: y la siguiente es... donde esta?

De repente llega una chica corriendo y de la prisa se le olvidó frenar y terminó encima del profesor

¿?: Disculpe! llego tarde!

Profesor: No importa, no importa... "por que me pasa todo a mi?"

¿?: Hola clase!

Todos menos Tsurugi (quien se encontraba mirando por la ventana y no prestaba atención": Emmm...hola?

¿?: Mi nombre es Naomi Chiaki, espero que nos llevemos muy bien ^.^

Profesor: mmm no quedan más lugares donde sentarse...

Naomi: sii que queda! allí! (y señala al lado de Tsurugi)

Profesor: Pe-pero ese sitio... (dijo secándose el sudor con un pañuelo)

Entonces Tsurugi alza la vista para saber quién se quería sentar a su lado y dejarle las cosas claras, cuando se topa con la chica de la otra vez.

Tsurugi: No hay problema

Naomi: Gracias Kyo... Tsurugi!

Tsurugi: Tsk

Cuando la clase ya había empezado...

Tsurugi: de qué me conoces?

Naomi: No te acuerdas de mi? (preguntó Naomi con una expresión muy triste)

Tsurugi: No (respondió fría y secamente)

Naomi: -.- yo soy tu... (intento decir Naomi pero el profesor le dio un librazo en toda la cara)

Profesor: Preste más atención señorita Chiaki

Naomi: ha-hai

Tsurugi: jaja (rió por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo escuchase Naomi)

Naomi: No tiene gracia (e hincha los mofletes como los hámsteres)

En ese momento le vino un recuerdo a Tsurugi.

Flashback: Se muestra a Tsurugi de pequeño)

¿?: Kyosuke! tengo el balón! (se ve a una niña correr hacia él, pero la cara está negra al estilo anime)

Tsurugi: biiien! ahora podremos jugar!

¿?: siii

entonces tsurugi le da una patada muy fuerte al balón y le da a un joven de unos 18 años

Joven: eh vosotros! me las vais a pagar! (en ese momento coge a la niña)

¿?: suéltame!

Tsurugi: suéltala!

Fin Flashback

Tsurugi: "porque me abre acordado de eso?, no recuerdo el final... maldición"

Naomi: te ocurre algo Kyosuke?

Tsurugi: no me llames así!

Naomi: perdona...

Entonces el profesor le da otro librazo a la pobre

Profesor: Basta ya! ahora mismo irás al despacho del director!

Naomi: yo? pero si me estaba hablando el!

Tsurugi: A mí no me metas!

Akira: y ahora es cuando el profesor dice: ahora tu también iras jajajajjajaja

Profesor: tienes razón, voy a decir eso, pero es a ti!

Akira: upsss

Naomi y Akira se dirigen al despacho del director...

Akira: y de que hablabais vosotros dos (sonrisa picara)

Naomi: oh venga Akira, ya te conté la historia -.- eres mi mejor amiga, ya lo sabes!

Akira: te estaba tomando el pelo! tu también eres mi mejor amiga, fui yo la que te convenció de que fueras al mismo instituto que el

Naomi: es cierto! jajaja

Akira: jaja

Llegan al despacho del director y resulta que no está

Akira: y ahora que hacemos?

Naomi: volver, claro está

De repente sienten a alguien detrás y les corre un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo

Profesor 2: vosotras no deberíais estar en clase.

Naomi: estamos buscando al director

Akira: lo ha visto?

Profesor 2: el director esta en una reunión asique volver a clase ahora mismo

Akira: será borde- lo dice bajito pero la escucha el profesor.

Profesor 2: que has dicho señorita ? - con voz de ultratumba

Akira: nada nada .

Naomi: esta nunca cambia- con una gotita en la cabeza.

El profesor las lleva a su clase.

Toc toc

Profesor: pase

Profesor 2: e encontrado a estas dos merodeando por los pasillos.

Profesor: en teoría deberíais estar en el despacho del director no charlando en los pasillos!

Akira: No es nuestra culpa que el director esté en una reunión, a ver si nos trata mejor tsk

Naomi: has vuelto a pensar en voz alta- con una gota enorme en la cabeza

Akira: upss

Profesor 2: con que esas tenemos... estáis expulsadas!

Naomi, Akira y el resto de la clase: Que, Que!

Naomi: Y yo que he hecho ahora... -.-U

Tsurugi: Al director le encantará saber que usted trata a las alumnas como delincuentes cuando ellas solo cumplían órdenes.

Profesor 2: emm, bueno yo... este asuntillo queda olvidado, si?

Akira: de eso nada! dale fuerte Tsurugi!

Tsurugi: Ademas... que se supone que usted debería estar dando clase, y sus alumnos? los ha dejado a su aire?

Profesor 2: emm...etto...yoo...

Tsurugi: antes de expulsar a 2 alumnas inocentes el director le debería despedir por no trabajar y decirles a sus alumnos que está enfermo

Naomi: eso eso, yo lo veo vivito y coleando

Profesor 2: me voy, adiós

Akira: y ahora escapa, cobarde!

Profesor 2: aun te puedo expulsar ¬¬

Akira: (se arrodilla) oh gran maestro discúlpeme, ha sido un venazo, quiero decir, mmm,…, me he enamorado de usted

Profesor 2: acaba el teatro señorita Hiroto, no la voy a expulsar

Akira: (se levanta) pues ale, adiós, no vuelva nunca! bye!

Naomi: nunca cambiará - con una gotita en la cabeza

Todos vuelven a sus asientos

Naomi: gracias detective Tsurugi

Tsurugi: dejame

Naomi: a sus ordenes comandante - dice con el típico saludo militar

Tsurugi la mira y tiene otro flashback

Flashback: nos quedamos por donde antes

Joven: Mocoso malcriado, largo!, secuestrare a esta chica y ganaré un buen rescate

¿?: Kyosuke!

Tsurugi: he dicho que la sueltes! - coge un balón y se lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas, hace que el hombre caiga al suelo y la niña consigue escapar

¿?: Kyosuke he pasado mucho miedo gracias por salvarme, eres mi héroe! - y le da un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, Tsurugi se sonroja fuertemente

Tsurugi: No a sido nada- acaba el abrazo y ¿? le ofrece un saludo militar

¿?: a tus ordenes, mi héroe

Fin Flashback

Tsurugi: me recuerdas mucho a alguien

Naomi: "se estará acordando de mi?" - y llega el profesor y ale, otro libracazo

Naomi: Auch- dice tocándose la cabeza, esta vez le a dolido mas

Profesor: no querrá que le pegue mas, verdad? - y se fue sin esperar respuesta

Tsurugi: jajaja que cara tienes jajajaj

Shindo: Kirino, mira, Tsurugi está riendo!

Kirino: es verdad! impresionante! la nueva le a echo reír!

Akira: (sale de quien sabe donde) normal, Naomi y el eran... (se tapa la boca) son nuevos compañeros y Naomi se intenta llevar bien con el jajajaj - se ríe para esconder lo que iba a decir

Shindo y Kirino: -.-U

La campana les dice que han terminado las clases. En el club de fútbol:

Endo: chicos! hay dos nuevas integrantes en nuestro equipo. Presentaros vosotras

Naomi: hola! Encantada me llamo Naomi Chiaki y soy delantera, encantada!

Akira: y yo me llamo Akira Hiroto! Y también soy delantera! Encantada!

Tenma: Hiroto? Conoces a Hiroto Kiyama jugador del inazuma japan?

Akira: claro! Es mi hermano mayor!

Tenma y Shinsuke: nos lo presentas! – con estrellas en los ojos

Akira: esto.. –dice algo nerviosa y baja a cabeza y mira hacia a bajo.

Shindo: vamos chicos dejar de agobiarla. Bienvenidas al equipo – dice para cortar la conversación porque a notado que algo no iba bien.

Mientras tanto con otras dos personas

Tsurugi: así que también juegas al fútbol?

Naomi: si! Aprendí cuando era pequeña y siempre jugaba con un amigo mio. '' haber si así me recuerda''

Tsurugi: solo e preguntado si sabias no me interesa tu vida así que adiós.

Naomi: tu siempre con el mismo carácter- dice molesta

**O.O que largo me ha quedado! lo cierto es que la historia ya estaba hecha en un documento y no me decidía por donde cortar -.- lo siento, gomen!**

**Reviews? Tomatazos? Criticas? Aquí todo está bien recibido!**

**Matta ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi tan adorada historia!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece bla bla bla Level 5 bla bla bla**

Endo: ahora a entrenar!

Naomi: Tsurugi, vamos?

Tsurugi: yo no voy a entrenar

Naomi: porq!

Tsurugi: No es de tu incumbencia

Naomi: vas a ir al hospital?

Tsurugi se sorprende de que haya acertado

Tsurugi: como ya he dicho anteriormente, NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA

Y en ese momento Tsurugi se va, pero lo que no sabe es que Naomi le estaba siguiendo, llega al hospital y va a ver a su hermano, termina de verle y va a por algo de beber, Naomi aprovecha y se cuela en la habitación de Yuuichi Tsurugi

Yuuichi: emmm, hola - le ofrece una calida sonrisa

Naomi: ho-hola- al principio se queda un poco sorprendida, pero sus labios se van curvando hasta sonreir y le da un abrazo- Yuuichi, cuanto tiempo, te he extrañado mucho

Yuuichi: Naomi-chan?

Naomi: (asiente con la cabeza) soy yo yuuichi-kun

Yuuichi: casi no te reconozco, cuanto has cambiado! estas muy guapa

Naomi: jaja gracias, tu tambn as crecido mucho, me alegro de que me hayas reconocido ^^

Yuuichi: has visto ya a Kyosuke?

Naomi: si...

Yuuichi: que ocurre?

Naomi: he estado mucho tiempo con el pero no me a reconocido

Yuuichi: vaya...

Tsurugi: nii-san, voy a entrar

Naomi: oh mierda!

Yuuichi: rápido escondete debajo de la cama

Naomi: hai! - se esconde debajo de la cama y se oye un golpe- ay! mi cabeza!- entra Tsurugi

Tsurugi: que tal estas hermano?

Yuuichi: bien

Tsurugi: me ha parecido que hablabas con alguien

Yuuichi: habra sido tu imaginacion ^^U

Naomi: "mecachis! tengo que salir de aquí!, tengo una idea!" - coge un disfraz de enfermera de quien sabe donde y se lo pone, haciendo que la cama se mueva mucho y Tsurugi y Yuuichi se sorprendan

Sale Naomi disfrazada de debajo de la cama

Naomi: bueno, jeje, abajo no está

Tsurugi: no esta que?

Naomi: pues...el paciente loco que se a escapado!

Yuuichi: b-bueno, a-adios Na-Enfermera

Naomi: adios yu-paciente de la habitacion trescientos y algo jijiji

Tsurugi: "yo he escuchado esa risa antes..."- Naomi!

Naomi: (antes de que la llamara estaba apunto de cruzar la puerta) le corre un escalofrio y se gira- yo-yo no-no me-me llamo na-naomi jijiji

Tsurugi: que hacias en la habitacion de mi hermano

Naomi: adios! (y sale pitando)- deja su silueta en humo al estilo de correcaminos xD

Tsurugi: espera!

Yuuichi: dejala ^^U

Tsurugi: Tsk

Se ve a Naomi corriendo desesperadamente hacia la salida, lo que no sabe esque Tsurugi no la sigue y esta haciendo el ridiculo

Akira: guauu Naomi-san estas...estas... COMO UNA LOCA MUAJAJAJA

Naomi: corre Tsurugi me persigue!

Akira: eing? - y sin se da cuenta de que Naomi la ha agarrado del brazo y esta siendo arrastrada xD - para!

Naomi: me va a matar! y lo que es peor! me va a descubrir!

Akira: o me sueltas o le digo a Tsurugi que fue tu primer graan amoor!

Naomi: QUEQUE!

Akira: muajajajjaja

Naomi: estas como una cabra -.-U

Akira: y tu como una enfermera escapada del siquiatrico muajajjaa

Naomi: -.-UU - y ella seguia corriendo

Pasan unos niños y salen disparados como si de bolos se tratasen

Pasa Shindo y Akira se lanza sobre él como si fuera su presa, con ojos demoniiiacos, y cuando Shindo la coge, cambia de expresion totalmente

Akira: oh Shindo-sama, eres mi salvador- ojos con estrellitas

Shindo: si..bueno.. esto...yo... ^^U

Naomi: esta nunca...vale, nunca de los jamases va a cambiar

Shindo: Naomi? que haces disfrazada de enfermera?

Naomi: (se da cuenta de como va vestida y de que estan en medio de la calle) - es la ultima moda, shindo, no lo sabias jijiji

Shindo: nunca me entero de las modas T.T

Naomi: QUE NARICES ES ESTO! - están todas las chicas ( y chicos xD) de enfermeras

Aoi: no te has enterado? es la ultima moda!

Akira: ul-ultima moda? JAJAJAJA ESO TE PASA POR MENTIROSA NAOMI JAJAJAJJA

Naomi: O.O

Se despierta Naomi muy agitada

Naomi: solo a sido una pesadilla -.-

**! este ha salido más cortito ^^U bueno, espero que os haya gustado! **

**Matta ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disculpen la tardanza! este capitulo lo he hecho larguisimo! casi 2000 palabras! Resulta que se me rompió el ordenador con todos los fics dentro! Por eso ahora tardare bastante en subir, sera solo los primeros meses, cuando me vuelva a acostumbrar, bueno, aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo!**

Al día siguiente...

Akira: Shindo-sama!

Shindo: A-Akira-san

Akira: te estaba buscando! recuerdas lo de ayer?

Shindo: "ayer? mmmm a sí!" si

Akira: pues te e traido uun regalo- dice canturreando

Shindo: en serio? "vaya, es una buena persona ^^ , me a traido el libro que necesitaba"

Flashback

Akira: Shindo-sama , que te ocurre?

Shindo: que el libro de matemáticas lo he perdido y lo necesito mañana

Akira: oh vaya...

Fin Flasback

Akira: aquí tienes! - le muestra una revista de moda

Shindo: y esto?

Akira: ayer como dijiste que nunca te enterabas de las modas... te e traido una revista que te lo dice! ^^

Shindo: ja...ja ^^U

Akira: soy fantastica, lo se

Aparece Tsurugi de repente

Tsurugi: Akira! Donde esta Naomi!

Akira: esta detrás de ese arbol u.u - apunta con el dedo a un arbol cercano, del arbol sale una gotita al estilo anime

Tsurugi: gracias!

Shindo: gracias? de verdad, Tsurugi esta muy raro ultimamente

Akira: jajaja...

-.-.-

Naomi: oh no! Tsurugi me va a encontrar! T.T

Tsurugi: ya lo he hecho -.-U

Naomi: lo se lo se, solo quiero ganar tiempo

Tsurugi: -.-UU

Naomi: que-que querias?

Tsurugi: en serio no lo sabes ¬¬

Naomi: ^^U vale..., pues yo estaba en la habitacion de tu hermano vestida de enfermera...porque...porque "piensa algo, rapido!" estoy enamorada de tu hermano! "O.O que he dicho?"

Tsurugi: o.o

Naomi: ….

Tsurugi: o.O

Naomi: ….

Tsurugi: O.O

Naomi: ^.^''

Tsurugi: O.o

Naomi: para!, estoy enamorada de tu hermano , pasa algo?

Tsurugi: es demasiado mayor

Naomi: tsk, y a ti que te importa "soy una bocazas, ademas, nunca e sentido nada x su hermano...sino por el...mi primer amor...(suspiro)"

Tsurugi: nada, en verdad

Naomi: pues largate y como le digas algo … "no se me dan bien estas cosas mmmmmm, que puedo decirle?"

Tsurugi: que?

Naomi: te odio! - y se va, dejando a Tsurugi un tanto extrañado otro tanto triste y otro tanto... quien sabe? es Tsurugi... -.-

-.-.-

Akira: Shindo! nos van a descubrir como sigas asi!

Shindo: esque me pica la nariz!

Akira: -.-''' pues cuentaselo a tu madre a ver si ella te soporta!

Shindo: te as cabreado

Akira: -.-'''' toma esto! - le da una patada en la barriga - aver si asi me tomas en serio "sama"

Shindo: aaah que dañooo

Tsurugi: quien anda ahí?

Akira: Mecachis! nos ha visto! huyamos! aborten la mision aborten la mision!

Shindo: estoy herido!

Akira: (lo mira) es un gran sacrifio por tu parte quedarte para que yo me salve -.- gracias shin-sama! ^^

Shindo: noooooo, no me abandoneees

Tsurugi: a quien le dices?

Shindo: (traga en seco) …

Tsurugi: que hacias ahí? ¬¬

Shindo: emmm, yoo...pues...etto...espiaba a Naomi-chan!

Tsurugi: ¬¬ y porque la espiabas? Ò.Ó

Shindo: porque …...porque...ella...ella... ME GUSTA! "madre mia, ayuda! donde me he metido? T.T"

Tsurugi: -.-''' pues muy bien adios

Shindo: espera!

Tsurugi: que

Shindo: esta noche va a haber una fiesta en casa del entrenador Endo, y se quedaran a dormir, y he pensado que tu y naomi podriais venir

Tsurugi: esta bien, ire, pero … que tiene que ver naomi conmigo?

Shindo: a mi me da corte invitarla... porque no la invitas tu? "akira me lo agradecera si ve a tsurugi y naomi llegar juntos"

Tsurugi: y porque aria yo eso? ademas, seguro que rechazaria

Shindo: pues para ayudar a un amigo, y no rechazara ya lo veras, eres el hermano de su amorcito, no?

Tsurugi: si...

Shindo: entonces os esperamos, la fiesta empieza a las 8, no os retraseis!

Tsurugi: si...

-.-.-

Akira: Shindo-sama estoy orgullosa de ti snif snif - dice desde la copa del arbol donde se abia escondido Naomi- ahora ayudare a tsurugi con naomi muajajjaja - y se cae del arbol xD

-.-.-

En clase...

Naomi: ….

Tsurugi: Naomi...

Naomi: que quieres

Tsurugi: "sin rodeos, no me voy a calentar la cabeza" endo hace una fiesta, quieres venir?

Naomi: tu no eres de fiestas, quien te obliga?

Tsurugi: Shindo

Naomi: -.- esta bien ire

Tsurugi: porque? porque es shindo?

Naomi: no simplemente es para ver si te marginaras o te uniras a los demas-.-

Tsurugi: ah

Naomi: mal pensado...

Tsurugi: si quieres podemos ir antes de la fiesta al hospital a ver a mi hermano

Naomi: "vaya... esto no me lo esperaba..." emm, bueno, vale

-.-.-

Akira: no te parece una gran escena ? (suspiro)

Shindo: si tu lo dices... yo no entiendo de estas cosas

Akira: -.-

Shindo: tsurugi...creo que ya se que le ocurre...

Akira: O.O que? cuenta?

Shindo:…. - se levanta y echa a naomi quedandose cn tsurugi a solas (no sean mal pensados xD)

Shindo: tsurugi... ya se que te pasa con Naomi

Tsurugi: (frunce el ceño) y que es lo que me pasa Shindo-kenji? (no se si detective es asi, corrijanme =S)

Shindo: estas enamorado

-.-.-

de camino al hospital

Tsurugi: "estas enamorado, estas enamorado, estas...enamorado?"- tsurugi no dejaba de pensar en ello, él...enamorado? eso era imposible

Naomi: tsurugi...

Tsurugi: que pasa

Naomi: sobre lo de que me gusta tu hermano...

Tsurugi: no pasa nada, no me importa - al pronunciar estas palabras sintio como si le arrancaran el corazon

Naomi: pero esque lo que pasa es...

Tsurugi: hemos llegado, hola nii-san

Yuuichi: hola kyosuke

Naomi: hola yuuichi-kun! - le abraza y Tsurugi sintio … celos?

Yuuichi: vaya sorpresa, que hayais venido juntos digo

Naomi: ah, si, a mi tambien me sorprendio bastante ^^U

Tsurugi: "yo no puedo estar enamorado, no puedo"

Yuuichi: parece que le preocupa algo

Naomi: no le des mucha importancia, desde que hablo con shindo esta asi

Yuuichi: mmm entiendo, kyosuke

Tsurugi: emm, dime nii-san

Yuuichi: nos dejas a solas un momento?

Tsurugi: cla-claro - se va, pero no muy lejos, se queda detrás de la puerta cabizbajo, pensando que quizas naomi se iba a confesar...

-.-.-

Yuuichi: y bien?

Naomi: y bien... que?

Yuuichi: mi hermano sigue sin recordarte?

Naomi: si -.- creo q me odia

Yuuichi: no pienses eso, ademas, ahora hay una fiesta no? pues es el momento

Naomi: el momento para que?

Yuuichi: para decirle quien eres

Naomi: no lo pienso hacer

Yuuichi: y eso?

Naomi: si se lo digo le estoy obligando a caerle bien a pasar tiempo conmigo etc, y yo ….

Yuuichi: entiendo

Naomi: U.U se que soy tonta...

Yuuichi: de eso nada! estas siendo muy madura por tu parte!

Naomi: gracias yuu-kun :D

Yuuichi: me dejas a solas con Tsurugi? sera solo un momento

Sale Naomi y entra Tsurugi (aquí el interrogatorio del detective Yuuichi Tsurugi xD)

Tsurugi: nii-san...

Yuuichi: cuando sera?

Tsurugi: cuando sera que?

Yuuichi: cuando te declares a Naomi

Tsurugi: O/O que?

Yuuichi: no te hagas el tonto

Tsurugi: a mi no me gusta Naomi - entra Naomi y escucha esa frase

Naomi: "lo sabia" - sale corriendo y deja caer la botella de agua fria que habia traido al mayor de los Tsurugi

Yuuichi: oh...

Tsurugi: y esto?

Yuuichi: "pobre naomi" emm se le debe de haber caido a una enfermera, deberias buscar a naomi o llegareis tarde

Tsurugi: es verdad... "lo olvidaba"

-.-.-

en el baño del hospital...

Naomi estaba hablando por movil

Naomi: el dijo que yo no le gustaba T.T

Akira: Ò.Ó eso es imposible, te lo digo yo

Naomi: te lo ruego, ven a por mi, no quiero verle la cara

Akira: debes actuar con normalidad como si no hubieras oido nada

Naomi: no puedo!

Akira: naomi...

Naomi cuelga. No tiene ganas de oír a su amiga. Quiere desaparecer. Sí, desaparecer, y no volver nunca, Tsurugi es como la niebla... no deja ver lo que hay dentro de el, pero cuando lo muestra... puede que sea demasiado tarde... y haya hecho algo que no olvidara...

-.-.-

Tsurugi: "donde se habra metido esta chica? no se la puede dejar sola -.-" - entonces ve a naomi salir del baño corriendo hacia la salida, pero tsurugi es mas rapido y le agarra de la muñeca- espera! olvidabas la fiesta?

Naomi: no estoy para fiestas

Tsurugi: luego soy yo el antisocial

Naomi: el antisocial, antipatico, inpredecible, "niebla..."

Tsurugi: ei ei tampoco te pases

Naomi: mandon, irrespetuoso, orgulloso... "niebla... no me gusta naomi...no me gusta...gusta...naomi..."

Tsurugi: -.-U y te digo lo que eres tu?

Naomi: no es necesario que me recuerdes lo perfecta que soy

Tsurugi: si, perfecta no me hagas reir

Naomi: pues no te lo creas, tu nunca conseguiras ver dentro de mi! no tienes corazon! nunca me abrire a ti! tsk! "te odio...digo...te amo"

Tsurugi se sorprendio, se callo y llegaron a la fiesta, todos estaban muy animados, excepto tsurugi que estaba en una esquina con pose chula pensando y naomi que estaba en un sillon cabizbaja torturandose por dentro.

Akira: naomi...

Shindo: tsurugi...

Kurama: juguemos a "verdad o desafio" quien se apunta?

Todos menos Naomi y Tsurugi: yo!

Akira: y naomi tambien!

Shindo: y tsurugi!

Naomi y tsurugi: que?

**Y aquí acaba el capitulo! Actualizare cuando pueda**

**Matta ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Aquí os traigo el capítulo cuatro de esta loca historia xD**

**Quizás me haya pasado un poco en la escena de los besos xD bueno, aquí os dejo el disclaimer que hace tiempo que no lo pongo:**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven go no me pertenece, pertenece a level 5, si fuera mío ya habría una cuarta gerente.**

Entonces todos hacen un circulo y se ponen a jugar, estaban: akira, naomi, shindo, kurama, tsurugi, midori, hamano, aoi, tenma, kirino, y akane.

Akira: ¿quién empieza?

Aoi: ¡Yo, Shindo! ¿Verdad o desafío?

Shindo: "Porque tengo que ser yo el primero" mmmm verdad

Aoi: ¿A quién prefieres como novia, a Akira o a Naomi?

Tsurugi presto atencion a esta pregunta mientras Akira apretaba fuerte los puños y de sus ojos salía fuego, Naomi se mostraba distante y no parecía tener interés.

Shindo: a...prefiero a...akira...

Akira: ¡wiiiii gané!

Tsurugi fruncio el entrecejo.

Tsurugi: "¿No me dijo que le gustaba Naomi?"

Shindo: A-Akira, ¿verdad o desafío?

Akira: ¡Desafío! - se imaginaba a ella en un barco pirata vestida de pirata con la mano en la frente diciendo "al abordaje".

Shindo: Dale un beso al chico que te gusta.

Akira: Aquí no...Me da corte :S

Kurama: Entonces pierdes...

Akira: ¡Yo nunca me doy por vencida, no me ganaran unos simples bucaneros!

Todos: "que dice ésta sobre bucaneros ^^U"

Akira: ¡Desempalmaré mi espada y os cortare el cuello aquellos que osan distraerme!

Todos: …- tragan en seco pensando "esta está loca".

Entonces Akira se acerca a Shindo y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Akira: Has dicho beso, pero no has especificado el tipo, mi querido capitán (se refería a capitán de barco) - bien...¡me toca! Midori, ¿verdad o …. lo que sigue?

Midori: Desafío.

Akira: Tírate por la borda.

Midori: -.-U no estamos en un barco.

Akira: ¡Has perdido! muajajaja

Todos: -.-U

Midori sale fuera.

Akira: mmmm, ¡Kurama! Te toca muajajajaja

Kurama: ….- traga en seco

Akira: Dime Kurama... verdad…. o desafío (esto ultimo lo dijo con voz maliciosa y con la cabeza enorme xD)

Kurama: Ver-verdad.

Akira: ¿Te gusta alguien ;D?

Kurama: Si...

Akira: Guau, interesante... - se toca la barbilla estilo Sherlock Holmes - ¿Quién será la desafortunada? muajajaja es broma ^^

Kurama: "tu..." en fin, continuemos, Aoi, ¿verdad o desafío?

Aoi: Verdad - dijo mostrando timidez.

Kurama: ¿te gusta Tenma?

Aoi: ¡Cla-claro que no!

Kurama: Chi chi chi, ¡incorrecto! Has perdido mona.

Aoi: Joo…

Sale Aoi del circulito.

Kurama: mmmm, ¡tenma! ¿Verdad o desafio?

Tenma: Verdad.

Kurama: ¿Te gusta Aoi? ahora no está confía en nosotros ;)

Tenma: Pu-pues... si...me gusta... ^^U - y para cambiar de tema rápidamente...- ¡Akane! ¿Verdad o desafío?

Akane: Desafío "Tenma es demasiado inocente, seguro que me plantea un desafío facilísimo"

Tenma: Besa a Shindo y Kirino y dinos cual te a gustado más y por qué.

Akane: O/O "impresionante, esto no me lo esperaba de ti, Tenma" - Akane se apresura con labios temblorosos hacia el capitán y le deposita un suave, rapido pero dulce beso en la comisura de sus labios, se separa rapidamente, no ha sentido nada, nada..., se acerca a Kirino y se deja llevar dándole un ligero beso, muy dulce, Kirino sin saber porque le da otro beso más apasionado, Akane abre la boca dejando introducir la lengua de kirino como un inquilino que se a perdido, buscando y explorando cada lugar de su boca, pero el maldito oxigeno los obliga a separarse, con respiración agitada Akane le dice a Kirino al oído - me ha gustado más el tuyo porque me gustas.

Todos: O.O

Akane: Kirino, ¿verdad o desafío?

Kirino: Ver-verdad O/O

Akane: ¿Te gusto yo?

Kirino: Si...- dice y rápidamente le da otro beso en la comisura de sus delicados labios, dando por hecho que a partir de ese momento serían novios- Hamano, ¿verdad o desafío?

Hamano: Desafío.

Kirino: Atrévete a besar a Naomi.

Naomi: ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Y porque a mí?

Kirino: Eres la única que queda ^^

Naomi: Te odio...

Hamano: Pa-paso…

Kirino: ¿Por qué?

Hamano: Me da miedo lo que me pueda pasar... - ya que tsurugi lo miraba de una manera...un tanto...psicopata xD

Hamano sale del circulo arrastrandose por el terror.

Kirino: mmm solo quedáis tu y Naomi... ¡Tsurugi! ¿verdad o desafío?

Tsurugi: desafío -.-

Kirino: Besa a Naomi, ya que como he dicho antes es la única que queda

Naomi y Tsurugi: O/O

Kurama: Oh venga, es solo un juego, ¿de qué tienes miedo?

Tsurugi: De nada.

Kurama: ¿entonces? ¡besala!

Tsurugi se acerca temeroso a la chica, tiene muchisimas ganas de besarla, si , quedan pocos centimetros... unos centimetros mas y sus bocas se fundiran en un hermoso beso, 1 cm 1 ultima oportunidad de abandonar, 0.2 cm (naomi: acaba el rollo jolines! yo: vale perdona ^^U) tras mucha impaciencia porfin sus bocas llegan a tocarse, los labios de tsurugi estan frios, sedientos de besos (xD) pero aun asi le besa suavemente, como si de una flor se tratase, los labios de naomi eran perfectos, sabian a cereza, su sabor preferido, atrevidos y juguetones estaban a la espera de los labios de tsurugi, tsurugi al darse cuenta de eso prefiere profundizar el beso, y lo convierte en un beso perfecto, un beso ideal, un beso que desearian muchos, un beso... si, era su beso, su primer beso, para los dos, este era el comienzo de algo...algo especial, se separan, por el oxigeno, ¡maldito oxigeno!


	5. Chapter 5

Se separan lentamente por el oxigeno, se miran a los ojos, indecisos. Pero sus amigos les arrebatan ese momento de …. de lo que sea eso.

-.-.-.-

Kurama: vale...- todos estaban un tanto asombrados.- naomi, es tu turno

Naomi: O/O emm, si vale, ya...ya voy

Shindo: Tsurugi -.-U tienes que decirle verdad o desafio

Tsurugi: em, pues eso, verdad o desafio?

Naomi: verdad...

Tsurugi: antes...estabas mal...por un chico?

Naomi: o.o "a dado en el clavo, aunque no se imaginara de quien ^^U" etto… si

Akira: -.-U tú! Flipao! - señala a tsurugi – esque no te das cuenta...- no puede continuar ya que naomi le ha tapado la boca con ambas manos.

Naomi:...de que ya hemos terminado el juego! vamos a comer algo que tengo hambre! ^^U

Tsurugi: "casi cuela -.-U"

-.-.-

Entonces todos se levantan del circulo y se dirigen con los demas, que les invanden a preguntas, algunos comen, otros hablan, tsurugi habla por telefono, y akira y shindo...

Akira: Wow!

Shindo: -.-UU

Akira: repitelo! repitelo!

Shindo: a akira...prefiero a akira...

Akira: wow wow woooow! - le da un abrazo, acto seguido shindo se sonroja, cosa de la que akira no pasa desapercibida, se separan y akira se pone seria y le mira a los ojos- tu...sientes algo por mi? *-*

Shindo: O/O

Akira: kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! ^^ no hace falta que contestes ^^

Shindo: WTF?

Akira: ven aquí bobo- lo atrae hacia ella con brutalidad xD y cuando estan lo bastante cerca como para que sus labios se junten akira se separa y le saca la lengua- picasteee! ^^

Shindo: (suelta un suspiro de alivio) ^^U

Akira: que haces mañana?

Shindo: pues ya sabes que pronto es navidad...ire a comprar los regalos

Akira: O.O se me abia olvidado! _ - empieza a correr por toda la habitacion con los pies como cirlulos creando nubes alrededor al estilo anime, no se si me explico ^^U

Shindo: ^^U si quieres...

Akira: claro que ire contigo! *_*

Shindo: iba a decir que si querias quitarte de encima ^^U – akira se da cuenta de que se habia colocado en las piernas de shindo, y un sonrojo se adueño de sus mejillas

Akira: si, si ^^U pero ire mañana contigo, me pasare por tu casa que vives mas cerca de las tiendas ^^

Shindo: esta bien..."pero entonces no te podre comprar un regalo"

-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en la fiesta estaban todos ya recogiendo, mañana tenian que comprar todos los regalos y tenian que madrugar. Y voy a avanzar rapido, ya era otro dia xD

-.-.-

Akira fue junto a Shindo a comprar los regalos, los compraron todos, menos shindo, ya que le faltaba uno, el regalo que para el era el mas importante, el de akira, entonces akira se fijo en un precioso vestido de palabra de honor, verde con detalles en dorado, era corto, por las rodillas, sencillo pero precioso, a akira se le hizo la boca agua...literalmente...xD, algo que no paso por alto shindo.

Shindo: akira, por que no vamos a tomarnos algo? Tengo un poco de sed

Akira: ¡claro! Esto ya es una cita oficial ^^

Shindo: ^^U entra tu, que se me ha olvidado la cartera en una de las tiendas ahora vuelvo

Akira: ok! ^^

Entonces el móvil de akira comienza a sonar, ella le da al botón verde y contesta

Akira: dime, naomi

Naomi: que hago?

Akira: -.-'' otra vez igual?

Naomi: es que…NO SE QUE COMPRARLE A TSURUGI!

Akira: -.-'' adiós

Y con un rápido movimiento le da al botón rojo

Akira: "eres idiota naomi -.-"

-.-.-

Mientras tanto Naomi se encontraba en su habitación, rodeada de regalos

Naomi: ¿por que es tan difícil? Solo es un regalo! No pido más!

En ese momento entra Tenma a su habitación

Tenma: Naomi! Que ocurre? Que es eso tan importante y urgente!

Naomi: tenma! Has venido!

Tenma: claro que si! Me has dicho que era una situación de vida o muerte!

Naomi: T.T que buen amigo

Tenma: y dime, que ocurre!

Naomi: no se que regalarle a tsurugi-kun

Tenma: (se cae al estilo anime) y por eso he tenido que dejar el entrenamiento individual? He hecho un gran sacrificio!

Naomi: pero…nadie me ayuda…

Tenma: has probado a preguntarle a su hermano?

Naomi: O.O no

Tenma: -.-'' eres idiota

Naomi: voy al hospital, tu ya has comprado los regalos?

Tenma: no, los trae papá nöel, no lo sabias? Eres muy inocente naomi-chan

Naomi: "-.-U si tu lo dices…" O.O en serio? Eres muy listo tenma-kun! Bueno, me voy! Adiós suplente de Einstein!

Tenma: "suplente de Einstein? Que significa eso?"

-.-.-.-

Volvemos con shindo y akira

Akira: cuanto tarda! Ah mira! Ya ha vuelto

Entra shindo con cara de felicidad

Shindo: hola akira-san!

Akira: hola…."que demonios le ha pasado al caraserioparatodalavida?"

Shindo: pide todo lo que quieras yo invito

Akira: vale…(akira se gira quedándose de espaldas, se coloca la mano bajo la boca y pone ojos de ¬3¬) "tengo que averiguar que le ha pasado"

Shindo: emm, te ocurre algo? ^^U

Akira: (se vuelve a dar la vuelta) ^^ si!

Shindo: "bipolar…"

-.-.-

Terminé! Espero que os haya gustado, el siguiente ya lo tengo escrito y no tardare en subirlo!

Matta ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Lo siento mucho! Mi ordenador se ha roto y me va a costar mucho subir los capis T^T

Esto se supone que era un especial de navidad pero bueno xD

Ya llegó la navidad a las ciudades de Inazuma Town, había árboles festivos en casi todos los sitios, luces de navidad en las casas, y mucha gente con muchos regalos.

Los integrantes del club de futbol habían quedado en reunirse en casa de Shindo, tanto managers como jugadores.

Ya estaban todos allí, excepto una persona… ¿adivinan quién llega siempre tarde?

Naomi: ¡Perdonen el retraso! .- abre la puerta y grita eso con todas sus fuerzas

Todos: -.-U no hace falta que grites

Naomi: ^^U jiji perdonad, bueno, ¿estamos ya todos? .- pregunta para cambiar de tema

Shindo: no, queda Tsurugi, pero creo que no vendrá

Naomi: aah vale.- dice deprimida, le había costado mucho encontrar un regalo para él

Akira: Ò.Ó ¡¿cómo que no va a venir? "no puedo dejar que ese idiota le estropee la navidad a Naomi"

Shindo: él no es de celebrar éste tipo de cosas, ya le conocéis

Naomi: sí…es cierto

Akira: pues va a venir.- entonces sale por la puerta

Shindo y Naomi: ^^U

Ellos entran a la sala de estar donde se ve a todo el equipo reunido y a muchos regalos alrededor

Naomi: hola chicos

Todos: hola

Tenma: ¡mira que me ha traido Papá Nöel! .- entonces le enseña un balón firmado por todo el inazuma Japón.- ¡es exactamente igual que el que tenía Aki-neechan! Pero el suyo no lo he encontrado, se le debe de haber perdido.

Naomi: ^^U bonito regalo

Shinsuke: NA-O-MI ¿va a venir Tsurugi-senpai?

Naomi: SHIN-SU-KE, no creo que venga…

Aoi: Shinsuke ven aquí inmediatamente

Shinsuke: ¡hai!.- entonces llega donde está aoi y recibe una reprimenda por parte de ésta.

-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Tsurugi

Akira: ¡¿pero cómo que no quieres ir?

Tsurugi: ya me has oído, no pienso ir

Akira: ¡pero y naomi qué!

Tsurugi: (se gira, quedándose de espaldas) no soy ni su novio ni su amigo, no tengo esa obligación

Akira: ¡pero al menos le podrías haber comprado un regalo!, solo eso

Tsurugi: no lo entiendes, a mi naomi no me importa nada, así que no voy a hacer eso, así que… ¡LARGO!

Akira: ¡está bien! Me voy, pero no digas que no te importa porque tu y yo sabemos que eso no es así, adiós.- y dicho esto cierra la puerta de un portazo.

Tsurugi: "naomi…".- entonces mira hacia una mesita de noche en la que había un pequeño regalo.

-.-.-.-

En casa de Shindo había mucha alegría y festividad navideña, todos estaban muy contentos excepto naomi, quién se encontraba muy sola.

Entonces Akira entra, naomi se gira llena de esperanzas pero se van al ver que ha venido sola.

Akira: hola, ya estoy aquí

Naomi: hola, enseguida vamos a abrir los regalos.- dice sin mucha ilusión

Akira: ¡vale!

Todos reciben por lo menos dos regalos, a los jugadores de fútbol les habían regalado botas de fútbol, al portero unos guantes, a otros les habían regalado balones…en fin, ese tipo de cosas.

Las managers habían recibido collares, pulseras, alguna que otra camiseta…, y akira había recibido un precioso vestido, ¿adivinan cual? ¡Exacto! Por el que babeaba el día en el que fue con shindo a comprar los regalos, y a naomi también le habían regalado muchas cosas, a las que recibió con mucho gusto, pero no se sentía nada feliz, ella pensaba pasar ese día con su amor secreto, pero no ha podido ser.

Akira: ¡muchas gracias shindo!.- dice con mucha alegría y le da un beso en la mejilla, él se sonroja, pero Akira no se ha dado cuenta.

-.-.-.-

Todos se dirigían a sus casas, naomi iba sola, también se dirigía a casa, estaba cansada y triste, hoy no había visto a Kyosuke, su amor secreto.

De repente alguien la coge por detrás, ella por acto reflejo le intenta dar una patada, pero él es más rápido y se incorpora

Tsurugi: ¡hola a ti también! .- dice sarcástico

Naomi: Tsu-tsurugi

Tsurugi: yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.- vuelve a decir sarcásticamente

Naomi: que-que haces aquí

Tsurugi: vengo de ver a mi hermano

Naomi: el hospital está en la otra dirección -.-U no me gusta que me mientan.- dice naomi e infla los mofletes como los hamsters

Tsurugi: -.- me has pillado, yo…quería darte esto.- dice rápidamente para que naomi no notara lo nervioso que estaba, le entrega un pequeño regalo envuelto en papel de regalo con estrellas.- buen yo me tengo que ir, adiós

Naomi: ¡espera, yo también tengo algo para ti!.- dice y le entrega otro regalo.

Tsurugi lo coge y se va un tanto sonrojado

Naomi sorprendida lo abre minuciosamente, una vez abierto se convierte en la chica más feliz de la noche, le había regalado un medallón en el que dentro había una foto de yuuichi, tsurugi y ella de pequeños, ¡él sabía quién era! Alegre, contenta, feliz, entra a su casa y se prometió nunca separarse de aquel medallón, su nuevo tesoro.

Tsurugi mientras tanto, abre el regalo y se encuentra con una pulsera con un colgantito en el que ponía: T y N. A Tsurugi le hizo tanta ilusión su regalo que no se lo quitaría nunca.

Esa noche de navidad hizo felices a más personas de las previstas.

Os ha gustado?

Intentare subir los capis pero no prometo nada :(

Matta ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Tras la navidad, cuando todos volvieron a clases, habían dos chicas que se mataban la una a la otra…

Naomi: Dámeloooo.- dice intentando quitarle un libro a Akira.

Akira: ¡Es mío!

Naomi: ¡No es tuyo! Es de Tsurugi…

Akira: Ah, pues toma.- dice e inmediatamente le entrega el libro.

Naomi: -.-U

Akira: Y que haces tú con ese libro, ¿eh?.- le pregunta con mirada pícara.

Naomi: Se lo quité antes de navidades para acordarme de él.- dice orgullosa.

Akira: Luego soy yo la acosadora…Aunque me alegro de que sepa quién eres ^^

Naomi: Y yo ^^ pero no sé desde cuando…

Akira: Déjamelo a mí y a Shindo-kenji ^^

Naomi: "nooooo" vale ^^

-.-.-.-

De camino a clase…

Aoi: Tenma-kun, ¿aún no has encontrado el balón de Aki-neechan? "espero que se haya dado cuenta que papá nöel no existe…"

Tenma: No…Pero Aki dice que seguramente se lo dejara en su antigua casa.

Shinsuke: "Pobre Tenma -.-U"

-.-.-.-

Kurama: ¡Shindo!.-grita desde lejos

Shindo: Hola Kurama, ¿qué quieres?

Kurama: Venía a preguntarte una cosa… ¿a ti te gusta Akira?

Shindo: O/O "claro que me gusta *-*" no, no me gusta, para nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Kurama: Porque a mí sí me gusta y voy a pedirle una cita.

Shindo: ah…bueno, yo me voy a clase no vaya a llegar tarde…adiós Kurama.

Kurama: adiós ^^

-.-.-.-

Ya en clase de Naomi y compañía…

Profesor: ejem ejem, ¿algún voluntario para salir a la pizarra?

Naomi: Kyosuke….¿desde cuándo sabes quién soy?

Tsurugi: desde hace poco, ví una foto de cuando éramos pequeños y….me acordé

Naomi: :) que bien

Tsurugi: Espero que sigas teniendo cosquillas…

Naomi: O.O ¿por qué?.- pregunta y justo después Tsurugi le empieza a hacer cosquillas y Naomi no para de reírse, todos les miran….shockeados.

Kirino: O.O ¿ése es nuestro Tsurugi?

Akira: O.O ¿ésa es MI NAOMI? O.O

Entonces el profesor se fija en ellos y los echa de la clase

Profesor: ¡Si tantas ganas tenéis de reíros salid de clase inmediatamente!

Naomi: Sí profesor….-dice con apenas un hilo de voz, sale fuera con Tsurugi.

Tsurugi: Esto me recuerda cuando éramos niños jaja

Naomi: Sí y a mí, "tengo tantas ganas de volver a besarlo…"

Tsurugi: Naomi….das miedo…pareces un león a punto de cazar una presa….

Naomi: ui, perdón jijiji

Tsurugi: -.-U

Entonces se quedan mirando a los ojos unos segundos, se acercan lentamente hasta que…

Akira: (sale por la puerta) hola ^^

Los dos se separan rápidamente.

Los dos: hola…

Akira: ¿Interrumpo algo?.-pregunta con mirada picarona.

Naomi: ¡No! Cla-claro que no….-dice y se ayuda de gestos (mueve las manos rápidamente) para convencer a Akira.

Akira: ajá…

Suena el timbre y cada uno se va por su lado, las chicas con las chicas y Tsurugi con los chicos.

-.-.-.-

Las chicas…

Akira: O.O como que lo ibas a besar?!

Naomi: pues eso, pero te has puesto en medio ñ.ñ

Akira: oohhh gomen! Pero pensaba que te iba a sacar algo del ojo

Naomi: "esta chica va a acabar conmigo -.-'' sii… claro… jeje…

Akira: gomeen!

Naomi: y como es que has salido de clase?

Akira: me ha echado a mi también -.-U

Naomi: por?

Akira: porque cuando os habeis ido he empezado a gritar: OLEEEEE ESA PAREJITAAAA QUE SE BESEN QUE SE BESEN

Naomi: ñ.ñ como dices?!

Akira: pero ya está, no he dicho que estabais saliendo ni nada ^^

Naomi: -.-''''

-.-.-.-.-

Con los chicos….

Tenma: Tsurugii! Sabes qué? He aprendido a andar y mascar chicle a la vez! Mira!

Tsurugi: muy bien Tenma… fantástico…

Shinsuke: te pasa algo?

Kurama: que le va a pasar? Se ha quedado sin Naomi, la necesita para vivir xD

Tsurugi: quieres morir? ñ.ñ

Shindo: "siiii matalo! Que quiere a mi chica!" no deben haber peleas..

Tsurugi: tsk

Midori: sabeis que chicos? Va a haber un baile de invierno!

-.-.-.-.-

Un baile? Que pasara? Quien ira con quien? ;)

Reviewsss!


End file.
